Verguenza
by Renesmee Mellark Grey
Summary: Un traso de pasión entre Emmett y Rosalie se convierte en una situación muy bochornosa.


Rosalie POV

Recuerdo cuando encontré a mi Emmet.

Lo recuerdo en el piso desangrándose, a punto de morir por ese oso. Me estremezco por el recuerdo tan vivido. Cuando lo vi agonizando algo en el centro de mi corazón dijo que no lo podía dejar morir, que si eso sucedía yo morirá. Aunque técnicamente ya lo estoy

Así que lo cargue y lo lleve donde el único vampiro que es capaz de morder y no quedarse hipnotizado por la sangre; Carlisle

Él lo convirtió. Y ahora hace más de un siglo que estoy casada con el mismo hombre. Con mi oso Emm

Emmet es grande y muy fuerte. Pero a pesar de eso tiene mentalidad de un niño de 4 años. A veces es molesto pero hay veces que es más que adorable. Es un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto

Sonrió y me recuesto más contra el pecho de mi Emm

Estábamos en la sala. Totalmente solos, los demás se habían ido de caza, y Emmet y yo queríamos estar solos nosotros dos

Emmet comenzó a jugar con mis dedos mientras que yo enterraba mi cara en el hueco de mi cuello. Exhale tomando su inconfundible olor. Tan característico de el

-¿en qué piensas Rose?

Sonreí contra su cuello

-En como tuve la fortuna de encontrarte y tenerte a mi lado

Sonrió abiertamente

-Sí, lo sé. Tienes la suerte de tenerme en tu vida

Fruncí el ceño

Y lo golpee en el pecho

-¡Emmet!

El hecho la cabeza para atrás y rio con fuerza

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad

Lo mire frunciendo el ceño

Él sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa

Se acercó y puso nuestras cabezas a una corta distancia

-Sabes que estoy jugando Rose. Yo tuve mucha suerte de que un ángel me hubiera recogido

Sonrió y acerco nuestras caras

Lo beso dulcemente dejando atrás todos los recuerdos. Y solo concentrándonos en el otro

Paso mis manos por su cuello y lo acerco más hacia mí

Emmet pone sus manos en mi cintura y hace que quede a horcadas encima de el

El beso se vuelve más apasionado

Me recuesta sobre el sillón y me sigue besando. Su mano va a parar por debajo de mi blusa y no lo detengo

Se siente muy bien

Deja mis labios y empieza a morder con suavidad mi cuello. Sin dejar a dejar marca

Eche mi cabeza para atrás para dejarle más espacio y él lo aprovecho

Volvió a mis labios y me beso con ferocidad

En eso oímos la puerta de la entrada ser abierta y como varios pasos entraban por ella

Nos quedamos congelados en nuestro lugar. Y en unos instantes teníamos a toda nuestra familia como testigos

Pude ver como Edward rápidamente cubría los ojos de Renesmee, tenía la apariencia de 14 años, pero seguía siendo demasiado inocente. Jacob a su lado puso su mano encima de la de Edward mirándonos casi traumado

Renesmee puso sus dos manos en sus ojos. Había un montón de manos cubriéndole los ojos

-¡Rosalie y Emmet Cullen! –grito Edward furioso

Emmet lo volteo a ver como un niño recién regañado

-¡¿Qué esto por el amor de dios?! Recuerden que Renesmee aún es una niña. No tiene por qué ver esta clase de cosas – Edward ladro aún más enojado

-Ni ella, ni nosotros tampoco – completo Alice

-No es bueno para nuestra salud mental – Dijo el maldito del perro

-¿Y a quien te hablo chucho?

Jacob me iba a contestar pero sorprendentemente se le adelantaron, se le adelanto Renesmee

-¡No lo llames así Rosalie! – grito enojada con todas esas manos aun cubriendo sus ojos

Emmet despacio quito su mano por debajo de mi blusa y se paró de encima de mí

Yo me levante y me quede sentada a su lado

Viéndonos como dos adolescentes hormonados que los acaban de descubrir en pleno acto

-Y no lo dudes – dijo Edward por mis pensamientos

Yo le dedique una mirada envenenada

-Rosalie, Emmet – dijo Carlisle

Tuvo nuestra atención en un segundo

El continúo

-ya habíamos hablado de que si esto va a suceder que no sea en medio de la sala. Saben que Renesmee no puede ver esa clase de cosas, aún es muy pequeña

Si fuera humana en este momento estaría roja de la vergüenza. Emmet por otro lado, no le importa en lo absoluto esta situación

-Además de eso –dijo Jasper – también es para protegernos a nosotros mismo. Ninguno de nosotros nos gustaría quedar traumados con esa imagen

-Ustedes se lo pierden – dijo el idiota aquí al lado

-¡Emmet! –gritamos todos a coro haciendo que el saltara

Luego se alzó de hombro

-Mejor ya no hables Emmet – dijo Edward con los dientes apretados

Yo mire a Emmet

-Mejor vámonos Emm –dije ya incomoda con todas sus miradas

Él se alzó de hombros y me cogió de la mano llevándome a toda velocidad por la puerta

Fuera de esa vergüenza

Qué pena con Nessie, es demasiado joven

Aunque bueno, ella algún día será así con Jacob

Así que mejor me dejo de avergonzar, después de todo. Todos son así.


End file.
